


Tomato

by starker_thorki



Series: Starker [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Peter Parker, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Teaching, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_thorki/pseuds/starker_thorki
Summary: "If you become anymore red, i'm gonna mistake you for a tomato."





	Tomato

**Author's Note:**

> im going to keep making these until i dont have a hole in my heart

Peter and Tony were up late working in Tony's lab on an invention that Tony had come up with. When Peter found out about this invention, he had to be apart of it and even if Tony said no, it was a yes and there was no way of stopping the help he was going to receive. Tony didn't mind one bit though, he loves the kids company as much as he loves using his time to work on his machines. 

"Hey Pete?" Tony calls from across the room to a lounging Peter on the sofa. 

"Mr Stark?" Peter calls back, implying for Tony to continue.

"Could you grab me a Phillips screwdriver please? Top right drawer next to you over there." Tony asks, pointing to the location of the tool.

"Okilie Dokilie." Peter replies, getting up off of the couch.

Peter is over by Tony in a jiffy with the screwdriver. When Peter hands Tony the tool, Tony begins to chuckle.

"Mr Stark?" Peter asks curiously.

"This is a Pozidriv screwdriver kid." He says smiling at the boy.

This comment makes Peter flush pink. "Oh, i'm sorry Mr Stark. I didn't know." He rambles on.

"That's fine." Tony replies. "At least you have me to teach you the difference." Tony adds with a wink.

Peter's cheeks begin to heat up even more and he looks to the ground to try and hide it but Tony walks up to him and uses the screwdriver and puts it under Peter's chin to lift his head to eye level. 

"If you become anymore red, I'm gonna mistake you for a tomato."

"Oh my gosh Mr Stark." Peter says with a laugh.

Tony looks at Peter and smiles fondly, lowers the screwdriver and walks over to the tool drawer with all of the different screwdrivers in it. Peter watching him as he does so.

"Well come on, I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to teach you the difference." Tony says, motioning for Peter to join him by the tools.

Peter is by Tony's side in a flash.

"Okay so this one here is called a" ..... --


End file.
